


Something's Happening to Me

by AurumCalendula



Series: Vids by AurumCalendula [14]
Category: Painkiller Jane (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6576040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/AurumCalendula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Started as a vid focusing on Jane's newfound regeneration abilities, ended up focusing a lot on Jane and Maureen.<br/><br/>Warning for wounds/ gore:<br/>Jane ends up getting injured (mostly shot) a lot (and subsequently regenerating/ healing) which can be gory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something's Happening to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Arum Rae


End file.
